Hora Exacta
by Kats Lehnsherr
Summary: El transcurso de la mañana para un rubio que no puede evitar voltear a ver al reloj hasta que un felino de ojos azules lo distrae.


**Descargo de responsabilidad** o 'disclaimer' como la mayoría lo conoce:

YuGiOh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, hago esta historia solo con el fin de divertir y pasar un buen momento. Disfruten. Y gracias a Sammy por ser mi control de calidad.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, y miro el reloj, 3:55 A.M., hizo un gesto de meditación profunda aunque realmente no estaba pensando en nada, cerró los ojos y no pasó ni un minuto cuando los volvió a abrir rápidamente y salió disparado de la cama, avanzando hacia la habitación más preciada en ese instante: el baño. No tenía idea de lo que había ingerido, pero las ganas de ir a ese lugar y vaciar su vejiga eran increíbles.

Salió del baño un poco más despierto, se lavó las manos y pensó en la verdadera hora, recordaba que hace menos de una semana habían cambiado el horario de invierno al de verano y no tenía idea si los relojes marcaban la hora correcta. Giró a ver un reloj de manecillas que marcaban algo parecido a las 4:15 y volvió a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y miró ahora al reloj de luz, marcaba las 4:02 A.M. pensó que era mejor dejar de quebrarse la cabeza por saber la hora exacta, realmente no la necesitaba, y se acostó de nuevo tapándose con las cobijas por completo.

Pasó poco menos de dos horas y el despertador sonó. "Aun me quedan 10 minutos." Murmuró y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Minutos después volvió a sonar y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó como resorte y fue a desayunar, ya eran las 6:00 A.M.

Vestía un pantalón de pijama azul oscuro y una sudadera algo grande, hacia frío y ya que la parte faltante que debía de estar usando la había perdido por alguna parte de la mansión tenía que usar lo primero que encontró. Estaba seguro que la parte faltante la perdió después de esas sesiones de sexo en casi cada habitación que tuvo con su amante cuando éste ultimo necesitaba relajarse y no había nadie en esas noches más que ellos dos, y ¿cómo no aprovechar?

Al bajar las escaleras le dio bastante frío, algo irritado por alguna razón, se puso a ver que comería en el desayuno con mala cara. La encargada de la cocina lo vio. "_Buenos días joven, ¿Qué gusta desayunar?_" le preguntó con una sonrisa, él aún pensándolo, prendió la televisión fijando el canal de las noticias. "_Creo que hoy será cereal…_" Contestó en voz baja pensando que quizá estaría bien comer las sobras de la semana pasada. "_¡Pero yo lo haré! ¡Gracias!_" volteó hacia ella y le regaló una suave sonrisa.

Preparó su cereal, le puso frutas y desayunó mientras veía las noticias locales, cómo hubo terremotos en algunos países y varias accidentes en Domino por la lluvia que no había parado desde hace días. Terminó su desayuno mientras veía el pronóstico del tiempo, lavó su plato y cuchara mientras la muchacha encargada de la cocina lo veía sin decir nada, ella ya sabía lo que él le iba a contestar si se ofrecía para lavarlo: una negativa amable, pero ya lo conocía, él era así, después de todo nadie a muerto por lavar un plato.

Con un horrendo y húmedo frío que le recorría por todo el cuerpo, calando hasta los huesos, subió las escaleras para cambiarse. Molesto nuevamente, abrió la puerta de la habitación, y ya que el sueño aún lo acompañaba, miró hacia la cama con tristeza, ese suave y mullido espacio junto con el cálido cuerpo sobre éste ya no podría ser de él, bueno sólo por unas horas.

Se puso los calcetines y cuando iba a atarse las agujetas de los zapatos, se dio cuenta que aun llevaba la pijama puesta. Más molesto que antes aventó los zapatos con un gruñido y frustrado se quitó la sudadera cuando escuchó un maullido. No tuvo tiempo para ver de dónde provenía cuando una mano le tomó el brazo y lo jaló hacia la cama, todo sucedió tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio ya se encontraba debajo de un gran felino que sonreía con malicia.

"_¿Y tú qué? ¿No vas a ir a trabajar o __puedes darte el lujo de llegar tarde por ser el jefe?_"

"_¿Por qué tan amargado, Jounouchi? ¿No dormiste bien en una cama? Seguro extrañas la perrera…_"

"_No estoy de humor, Kaiba. Bájate, que se me hará tarde._"

"_¿Por qué estás de mal humor? Ni si quiera ha empezado el día._" –preguntó el CEO, quién se dedicaba a oler la cabellera del rubio.

"_Tengo frío, tengo que ir a la estúpida universidad, tengo que estudiar bastante, bastante, mucho, tengo sueño y después de clases debo ir a hacer voluntariado_" – se quejaba haciendo pucheros.

"_La universidad es una oportunidad que se te presentó. Lo de voluntariado tú lo querías, no te puedes retractar._" – respondió, mientras pasaba al cuello del rubio a lamerlo. – "_pero sobre tener frío, yo te puedo ayudar con eso_." – finalizó con una sonrisa lujuriosa que el otro no alcanzó a ver al ladear su cabeza para darle más espacio de su cuello al castaño.

"_No Seto, se me hará tarde y no quiero morir en una carambola._"

"… _¿De que demonios estás hablando?_"

"_Si se me hace tarde, estaré en el tráfico y como no ha parado de llover y la gente no sabe conducir, moriré aplastado en una carambola y tendrás que quitar mis restos con una espátula._"

"_Te llevará el chofer, ahora deja de hablar._" Respondió dándole poca importancia, mientras mordisqueaba y succionaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

El rubio cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y Seto estuviera siempre ahí, siempre amándolo. Inconcientemente soltó un gemido y al escucharse a el mismo empezando a ceder a las caricias de Kaiba, reaccionó. No estaba bien, debería de estar listo para ir a la universidad y comenzar quién sabe que día de la semana, con quién sabe que clase, con esa lengua que le estaba produciendo un placer enorme y esas manos tocando cada centímetro de su piel sin pudor alguno y-

"_¡Demonios, Kaibaaah!~_" fue todo lo que puedo decir, el CEO había invadido sus labios, iniciando una guerra para saber quien era el ganador, el que dominaba la boca del otro.

Sentía el cuerpo relajarse, además de que ya había dejado de resistirse, y su mente comenzaba a darse por vencido en una velocidad increíble. En un pequeño destello de voluntad, intentó huir de esos brazos cálidos, aunque estuviera preso entre el cuerpo perfecto de su amante y la cama suave.

"_Deja de moverte tanto, Jounouchi._" –ordenó cerca de su oído para después morder la piel de su hombro.

"_¡Argh! ¡Más te vale que no dejes marca, ricachón!_" –replicó el rubio quién ya se sentía enojado, frustrado y caliente.

El peso que ejercía a propósito el más alto era suficiente como para impedirle huir, y él estaba llegando al límite. Si ese ricachón no tenía la intención de dejarlo ir, entonces aprovecharía cada segundo para sentirse mejor, claro, desquitándose con el CEO de Kaiba Corp.

Besó al castaño salvajemente, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con sus piernas, pegándolo a su cuerpo, moviéndose en un vaivén urgente por tener más contacto, restregando sus caderas fuertemente contra las del otro.

"_Tch_…" fue todo lo que escapó de la boca de Kaiba al sentir los dientes de Katsuya morder fuertemente su labio inferior y hacerlo sangrar.

En un movimiento rápido por parte del más chico, el lugar de ambos se invirtió, quedando el ojiazul atrapado entre el rubio y la cama. Seto se extrañó, su perro callejero jamás había tomado un papel tan activamente agresivo, al contrario, era dócil o le gustaba jugar a tomar papeles como Doctor-Enfermero, Amo-Sirviente, Pervertido-Adolescente, entre otros.

"_¿Te gusta así, cabrón?_" Sonrío Katsuya moviendo sus caderas contra las del castaño. Cada movimiento más agresivo que el anterior. Seto gruño entre dientes, tirando de la camisa del otro hombre, y en el momento de hacerlo, pudo ver el gesto del rubio de molestia en su cara.

¿Qué era esa reacción? ¿Esa era la causa de todo esto?...

¿Por qué una simple acción desataba ese comportamiento tan radical en el más chico?

"_Sí, así, perro inútil._" Sonrío limpiando con su lengua la sangre que volvía a brotar de sus labios, y nuevamente, movió su playera, jalándola hacia él, lentamente. Inmediatamente el rubio gruñó de nuevo, atacando el cuello suave de su amante.

"_Idiota._"

El castaño levantó la sudadera del otro, tenía que haber una razón del porqué actuaba así, quizá era una herida la que lo molestaba y no se había dado cuenta antes. Y aunque la levantó, no encontró nada. Lo único que vio fue su tersa piel y su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Mh… Una deliciosa vista.

"_Hey ¡¿Qué estas viendo?_" Gruñó el rubio, dándole un manotazo a Kaiba para bajar de nuevo su sudadera rápidamente. "_Este día yo mando._"

En respuesta el más alto arqueo una ceja, divertido, y volvió a jalar la sudadera del otro, quién frunció el ceño ahora en vez de gruñir. "_Ajá…_" El ojiazul viró hacia el pecho de Katsuya. Con que eso era. Mh… Sonriendo, rápidamente el castaño deslizó su mano por debajo de la playera, acariciando el pecho del menor, rosando su pezón izquierdo, el cual ya estaba duro, y de inmediato reaccionó con un estremecimiento.

"_¿El perrito es sensible?_" Sonrío con malicia pellizcando el otro pezón, haciendo que su pequeño amante gruñera nuevamente. Un nuevo punto débil que había descubierto el joven CEO e iba a aprovecharse de ello, y ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de ella antes?

"_¡Cierra la boca, niño rico!_" Gimió Katsuya, tomando ambas muñecas del castaño, fijándolo a la cama. "_¡¿Por qué no te estás quieto?_" Movió sus caderas de nuevo, restregándolas contra las del más alto.

Volvió a besar esos labios del millonario, hambriento, feroz, y sin darse cuenta, dicho millonario lo había calmado, convirtiéndose el beso en uno suave y dulce, mientras el agarre que capturaba sus manos fue perdiendo fuerza, lo cual no tardo en aprovechar y tomar el trasero del labrador humano, apretándolo.

En un giro que no se esperaba Jounouchi, Kaiba quedó de nuevo arriba de él, evitando que la fibra del pijama del rubio no tocara su pecho. Ese era el problema. Le irritaba a su perrito el roce de la tela. Quién iba a pensar que el peleonero de su novio era tan sensible al tacto. Y más en esa zona. Más en frío.

Arrastrando al rubio bajo las cobijas, le quitó la sudadera, y atacó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lamiendo, besando, succionando esa piel clara, dejando marcas, avisando que era su territorio y el de nadie más. Los gemidos del otro chico no se hicieron esperar, su espalda arqueándose por cada descarga que sentía en su espina dorsal al tener contacto con esa lengua seductora.

Katsuya se lamió los labios, y terminó por morderse su labio inferior mientras su respiración era cada vez más pesada y un calor insoportable abordaba su cuerpo, empezando por la entrepierna. Y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse involuntariamente, necesitaban más contacto.

Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la ropa interior del rubio, acariciando con sus dedos todo lo que podía, siendo delicado y luego rudo. Rudo y luego delicado. Seto gustaba de tentar, atormentar, a su rubio amante, y este no se quedó quieto. Besaba lo que tenia cerca de él, no podía pensar mucho con las caderas de Kaiba moviéndose en un vaivén enloquecedor entre sus piernas. Lo estaba matando lentamente, quería más movimiento, más roce.

"_Alguien esta desesperado por algo más profundo, ¿mh?~_" Sonrío el CEO, arrancando los pantalones del otro, observando con satisfacción la erección de Katsuya.

"_S-Seto…_" Gimoteó mientras se cubría la boca con el revés de su mano, sonrojado por esos ojos tan penetrantes que lo observaban sin pudor alguno y su pecho subía y bajaba de prisa, con su respiración acelerada.

Dicho hombre se inclinó, lamiendo la punta de la hombría de Katsuya, quien se estremeció al contacto. Volvió a lamer, sopló, y colocó sus dientes alrededor de la cabeza de hongo. Adoraba escuchar los gemidos del menor, adoraba escucharlo pedir por más, y retorcerse de placer. Lo sacó de su boca, y lo lamió completamente. Desde la base hasta la punta, y ya estando ahí, lo tomó todo en su boca, succionando lentamente, masajeando con su lengua puntos exactos que sabía causarían descargas de placer en ese cuerpo que tanto adoraba. Y justo a tiempo coloco sus manos en las caderas del rubio, porque éste estuvo a punto de embestir su boca sin pensarlo.

Ahora succionaba con fuerza y con una mano, masajeaba los testículos, causando, ya no gemidos sino, gritos de placer que eran arrancados de la garganta de Katsuya. Repentinamente se detuvo. Sabía que si continuaba así, el perro se vendría en su boca, y no estarían satisfechos ninguno de los dos.

"_No te haré esperar mucho, sé que tienes prisa._" Habló el castaño, estirándose hacia la mesita de noche y tomando una botellita de lubricante.

Jounouchi lo veía, no sabía si quería ser tocado más con esa maravillosa boca o quería sentirlo dentro de una vez por todas. Observaba como Seto llenaba sus dedos de lubricante y como un aroma a fresa inundaba la habitación, para luego sentir esos mismos dedos acariciando su entrada, se estremeció, esos dedos fríos y su cuerpo caliente no hacían juego. Masajeando por fuera primero con la punta de los dedos, introdujo uno, el cual lo sacó lentamente, volviéndolo a mater, acostumbrando el orificio para uno más.

El hijo único de la familia Jounouchi se quejaba, era incomodo. No le gustaba para nada, y menos cuando Seto introducía un dedo más. "_A-Argh._" Gruñó el rubio, retorciéndose, pero el arrogante de Kaiba no espero mucho para meter un tercer dedo, sin embargo él ya no sabía ni cuantos tenía dentro. Eran molestos y los quería fuera. Ya.

"_¡Ah!_" Hasta que llego a este punto. Kaiba sabía dónde se encontraba ese punto exacto que le brindaba placer al rubio, pero también sabía que debía relajarlo por completo, sino iba a doler. Pero era lindo. Katsuya se veía delicioso retorciéndose de placer con su boca entreabierta, gimiendo, moviendo sus caderas pidiendo más placer y sus parpados casi cerrándose por completo. Esa era la visión más erótica que podría existir para el presidente de KC.

Sacando sus dedos dentro de Katsuya, tomó de nuevo la botella de lubricante, ahora proporcionando una cantidad abundante y embarrándola en su hombría, para luego inclinarse de nuevo tomando las piernas del rubio, colocándolas sobre sus hombros y con un beso en los labios, entro lentamente en él, sintiendo esa calidez húmeda rodeándolo.

No pudo evitar ahogar un gruñido de placer, su amante era tan estrecho, tan cálido y perfecto. No había sensación más placentera que estar dentro de él, no había nada mejor que sentirlo estremecer por haber tocado nuevamente el punto exacto dentro de él.

"_Tengo prisa…_" Habló Jounouchi, queriendo que se moviera dentro de él, realmente no le interesaba ir a la universidad, no le interesaba el voluntariado ni la lluvia, ni su largo día, sólo quería sentir a Kaiba moviéndose dentro de él, uniéndose a él.

Frunciendo el seño, el castaño no espero a que se acostumbrara del todo su amante, se movió dentro de él ferozmente, sintiendo como cada vez todo su mundo se hacia más pequeño, como se comprimía y en todas esas formas se sentía delicioso.

Pasó los brazos de Katsuya sobre sus hombros y lo beso apasionadamente, acallando esos gemidos que iban a escucharse hasta fuera de la mansión. Sentía las piernas del rubio enredándose alrededor de sus caderas, empujándolo con fuerza contra él, marcando un ritmo cada vez más rápido y profundo.

Pudo sentir como el perro se estremecía una ultima vez, para luego sentir espasmos dentro de él, y aunque ya no pensaba realmente nada, era imposible hacerlo, estando perdido en sensaciones maravillosas gracias a esa boca y ese cuerpo que se movía debajo de él, sabía que el momento para Katsuya ya había llegado.

"_Te… Amo, Seto._" Susurro el rubio contra los labios del mayor.

Un liquido caliente entre los estómagos de ambos y un gemido profundo por parte de su amante le avisaron que había llegado al orgasmo, y ahora el lugar donde se encontraba él se estrechaba aun más, empujándolo a su propio éxtasis, derramando su semilla dentro de él.

Tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, salió del rubio, acostándose a un lado de él, no sin antes besar su frente y acomodar los mechones dorados que se habían pegado a su frente por el sudor.

"_Es hora de que te vayas, cachorro._" Le recordó el castaño, deleitándose con la mirada en el cuerpo más pequeño.

Jounouchi volteo a ver la hora, y sintió helado dentro de su pecho. 8:48 AM. Ya era tarde. Muy tarde.

"_¡Estúpido cabrón! ¡Ya voy tarde!_" Le gritó corriendo al baño para darse un baño rápido, tomar la primera ropa que encontraba y correr a la entrada, dónde lo esperaba ya un chofer para llevarlo a la universidad.

"_Fue su culpa…_" Ronroneo el castaño colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, cuando escucho la puerta de nuevo abrirse y ver corriendo a Katsuya hacia él, quién le beso rápidamente y se alejo de nuevo, azotando la puerta tras él.

Eso también le gustaba a Seto, que su Katsuya no olvidaba esos detalles, los cuales lo hacían único.


End file.
